Draco goes to Durmstrang
by Draco's Ravenclaw
Summary: It is the summer before Draco's first year at Hogwarts, a chance incident changes his Father's mind and he get's sent to Durmstrang instead....how does he get on there?
1. Diagon Alley

"Now remember to stay right by me, there are people who aren't so nice in the big wide world."  
  
Draco was too exited to pay much attention and almost skipped into the fire that would take him to Diagon Alley. He loved going, the place buzzed with all kinds of interesting and weird things, stuff that fascinated any ten year old whether they were Wizards or not.   
  
He spat out a horrible piece of wet clammy ash as he tumbled out of the grate. His Father arrived just in time to see that and shot him a reproving glance as he discretely brushed down their robes. The trip was merely for errands but his Father always insisted on standards.  
  
The first stop was Gringotts bank. The Malfoys had a top-security vault deep down in the chambers below Diagon Alley. They were here to get money for Draco so to his extreme delight he was allowed to ride the cart down. He was laughing in excitement and fear as the cart banked and rolled, far from the judging eyes of other wizards his Father didn't object.  
  
With his purse filled up Draco pulled away from his Father and headed for the Cherise Emporium. He could never stay in that place long enough, it was the best place in England for toys and they had some good ones. They had toy broomsticks and mock up potions kits for turning your friends funny colours, fold out landscapes that you could get lost playing action man in and Draco's favorite. It was an extremely large stuffed toy. Shaped like a Dragon it even growled and blew flames (charmed to be cold). It would lumber around the little shop making all the six year olds squeal. He had to have it.  
  
The last and by far most boring task was re-stringing Draco's violin which had complained loudly since it had been dropped. Draco was bored, his Father was going on about musical stuff and the cost of stocks to Aldous McNair. Being as quiet as he could he slipped out into the street. He could come back in five minutes and his Father would never notice.  
  
He wandered over to the broomstick shop and joined other children who had their noses pressed to the glass.   
  
"Wow a Nimbus 2000!" Gaped a small sandy haired boy about his age.  
  
"I wish I could have one."  
  
"Yeah it would be fantastic, but they don't let you fly at school....."  
  
"I'm getting one." Draco said triumphantly. The statement had the desired effect. Every child went silent and turned to stare at him.  
  
"You?.....do you have any idea how expensive these things are."  
  
"150 galleons, it says there." Draco didn't understand why that mattered particularly.  
  
"Yeah exactly, I mean we'd have to save up for agggeeeees. " agreed a red haired boy.  
  
"Not me, I have 3000 galleons in Gringotts."  
  
"No you don't, you'd have to be like mega rich."  
  
"My Father is rich he said so."  
  
The red haired boy seemed to get quite agitated.  
  
"What's your name then?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy, what's yours?"  
  
The whole street seemed to quieten down a shade, People turned round. Draco had no idea why.   
  
"You are Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's son?"  
  
A woman who hadn't even been listening now spoke up.  
  
Wordlessly Draco nodded. The woman sounded very hostile. She turned to one of the store holders and muttered something. He grinned and handed her a large rubber ball. She poked it with her wand and it emitted a flash of light.  
  
"Well you can give him this from me young Mister Malfoy." She spat.  
  
The next thing he knew something hard impacted with his shoulder. It was a rotten cabbage. It spattered all over his robes. The crowd bayed with laughter.  
  
"You show 'im Dulcie"  
  
Another spat, this time on the back of his neck. It was cold and horrible and slid under the collar of his robes and down his back. There wasn't even a pause this time. More objects hit him he whirled round trying to find a way out. There wasn't one. The entire crowd had closed in. Terrified out of his wits he did the one thing that he thought could help him.  
  
"FATHER!"   
  
The high pitched scream of terror jerked Lucius out of his conversation.  
  
"That sounds like Draco" He said worriedly as MacNair hurried out of the shop to see what was wrong.  
  
"Lucius quick!"  
  
Draco was on the ground truing to shield his face. The wall of noise and leering grins was dizzying. Cried of "Deatheater scum" and "Bad blood" filled the air. Lucius could feel his temper rising up as he fought his way to the front of the crowd. MacNair followed as did a young Hogwarts professor.  
  
Muttering a few words Mr Malfoy brandished his wand. A long bright green Dragon rushed out the end. That finally got the crowd's attention. They fell silent looking somewhat fearfully at the enraged man.  
  
"Lucuis take the boy. I will deal with them."  
  
Mr Malfoy dismissed him with a scowl. "I will not have my son treated that way." He faced the crowd, turning so they could all see his face.  
  
"Why? Why have you attacked my son?"  
  
From the safety of anonymity a voice yelled out. "We deserve our revenge."  
  
"Revenge on a child? Tell me why does a boy who cannot even transfigure a quill to a pen deserve your revenge."  
  
The silence was sorrowful now. Draco was just getting to his feet and staring fearfully around.   
  
"You think you were justified in what you did to a child today. We will see how I can justify what you.."   
  
MacNair interrupted once more. "Lucius threatening them is no good," he hissed. "take your son home. We will make these people accountable. With one more poisonous look at the pale faces Lucius swept Draco into his arms and disappeared down a side alley. 


	2. Letters

Draco didn't even try to squirm as the house elf fussed round him, scrubbing the rotten remains from his skin. Instead he focussed his attention on the voices filtering through the floorboards from the Drawing Room below.  
  
Mr Malfoy was pacing the floor like a caged beast.  
  
"What did you mean by writing to him? I don't want my son in that den of Muggle lovers!"  
  
"Lucius be reasonable,"  
  
"I am being reasonable, this thing," he hissed waving the letter in his hand, "will be his doom."  
  
"Now really, that's a little extreme."  
  
"Oh is it. Throwing rubbish at a child isn't then?"  
  
The voices dulled down to vague hum. Draco continued straining to catch a few words.  
  
"Right, fine, talk to him all you want. When he is cleaned up send him to me. I will decide what to do."  
  
It was his Father's voice and by the sounds of it he had made up his mind. He could here his mother coming up the stairs and then the clack clack of her heeled shoes along the varnished wood. The house elf leapt to the wall as she entered, trying to make itself invisible.  
  
"Ah mon petite, are you all right."  
  
"Yes Mama."  
  
"Your Father is very angry Draco, he will make sure it doesn't happen again."  
  
Draco flushed, he didn't want his Father to be angry at him.  
  
"Mama, I didn't mean to.they just."  
  
"No Draco we are not cross with you, we are cross with the people that did that. You are our only son, we love you."  
  
She gave him a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. "Always remember that. Now then, if your all cleaned up I think your Father wants to see you."  
  
His mother walked with him to the door of the study.  
  
"I will have the house elves prepare a nice meal for you." Then with a swirl of silk she was gone. Draco knocked three times on the door.  
  
"Come in Draco."  
  
His Father sat in his usual chair, surrounded by stacks of magical volumes. Placed on the coffee table in front of him were two opened letters. Draco couldn't help staring curiously.  
  
"Now you and I know all to well what happened today, so I have not called you here to talk about that."  
  
A long pause. Draco tried to look everywhere but the letters. He couldn't contain his curiosity much longer. His Father seemed to notice this.  
  
"Go on then, read them."  
  
Dear Mr Malfoy,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
What followed didn't enter Draco's head at all. He felt a rush of excitement. He was going to Hogwarts, he grinned broadly at his Father. Mr Malfoy didn't grin back.  
  
"Now read the other one."  
  
The letter was topped with a handsome coat of arms, it was a black winged horse on a silver background.  
  
Dear Mr Malfoy,  
  
I am writing to inform you that you have been accepted into Durmstrang School of Sorcery. You will find attached a list of equipment and information needed to reach the school for the start of term (Sept 3rd). We look forward to hearing from you and hope that you have many profitable years ahead with us at Durmstrang.  
  
This was unexpected, curious to see what Durmstrang was like he opened the second sheet of parchment.  
  
First year students require:  
  
Four sets of School Robes (available at Gladrags and Madame Malkins)  
  
Pointed Hat, Black (with Brim)  
  
Dragonhide Gloves  
  
Fur cloak (Yeti Hair or similar)  
  
Ice Skates  
  
Book List:  
  
Beginners Spells by Moritz Shluk  
  
Magical Heritage by Igor Von Braun  
  
A Beginners guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch (translated into German)  
  
Potions for Beginners by Hans Anselm  
  
A guide to Magical flora by Irenaus Skeep  
  
A guide to Magical fauna by Irenaus Skeep  
  
Fantastic Beasts and where to find them by Newt Scamander (translated into German)  
  
The Dark Arts, a study by Immanual Vrashta  
  
Students will also require:  
  
1 wand  
  
1 Caldron (Iron ,European size 34)  
  
1 set of glass phials  
  
1 Telescope  
  
1 Broomstick  
  
Students are permitted their own Owls and can if they choose bring any creature rated XXX or less by Fantastic Beasts.  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT THE SCHOOL DOES NOT TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR INJURIES CAUSED BY THESE PETS.  
  
Draco dropped the parchment. The sound of it rustling broke the silence.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Umm I don't know Father?"  
  
"Which one do you want to go to?"  
  
"I want to go to Hogwarts, it's where you went."  
  
Mr Malfoy snorted in annoyance. Draco got the impression he'd said the wrong thing. Quite suddenly his Father's expression shifted and softened.  
  
"Draco you know I care about you," he said awkwardly, "and I only have your best interests at heart."  
  
Draco nodded. His Father sighed and then continued.  
  
"You see, Hogwarts isn't what it was. It has people there who would very much like to do to you again what they did today."  
  
"Does Durmstrang?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I want to go to Durmstrang please."  
  
"Excellent." Mr Malfoy said briskly and turned to a cupboard bursting with quills and pens. He began to scribble fast in his unreadable scrawl."  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for. Run along and tell your mother."  
  
His mother was writing to her Mother in France. He jumped onto her lap and chirped out the news. A sad look clouded Narcissa's face. Draco asked her what was wrong and she said she was just missing her native land. Usually Draco would cheer her up by singing French songs softly and stroking her hair. Tonight however he thought she wasn't telling the full truth and slipped silently out the room.  
  
Over the next few weeks he did some reading up on Durmstrang. He found out it was located in Northern Scandinavia in an area that was practically devoid of Muggle infestation. The grounds were extensive and it was very cold up there for nine months of the year.  
  
His Father also took him to Diagon Alley to buy his wand and pet. After much agonising Draco settled on a Hippogriff egg which the attendant assured him would hatch within the week. After sending his son safely home Mr Malfoy went for the rest of his supplies and returned later that evening with a huge Owl as a present for Draco.  
  
The thing landed on his arm pinching him with his talons.  
  
"Oww! Father what sort of Owl is this?"  
  
"An eagle owl."  
  
"Ouch," he yelped as the black shadow tightened it's grip. "Okay you, I am going to call you Eyrie." 


	3. The arrival.

It was a week to go before the start of term and Draco still didn't know where to go. As he sat munching his toast and wondering whether or not to ask his Father about it a large Eagle Owl, almost twice the size of Eyrie swooped through the open window. It dropped a small letter sealed with what Draco now knew to be Durmstrang's coat of arms. He pealed it open carefully.  
  
Dear Mr Malfoy,  
  
Please arrange to be by the Straunhoff Cave at 5.00 on August 31^st.   
  
Professor Irenaus Skeep.  
  
That was it, no indication of where or what Straunhoff cave was. His Father seemed to know and nodded curtly. Draco was still left wondering. He passed his remaining days flicking through his textbooks and playing at taking the house elves hostage with his new Knife. His Birthday, on August 26^th was marked by a small party of his friends . Vince, Greg, Susan and Saram all turned up for cake and games. They were all going to Hogwarts though and Draco suddenly felt a pang of loneliness that he wasn't going to be at school with them anymore.  
  
It was too late for all that though. On the morning of August 31^st Dobby woke him with crumpets and orange juice as usual. That was where the routine ended. He packed all his books, robes and other odds and ends into the stout beech trunk, kissed his Mother goodbye and set off with his Father for Diagon Alley.  
  
From there they travelled through Muggle London until they reached Platform 9 . A few Muggles approached his Father shaking collecting tins but were rebuffed rudely. Finally they arrived at the platform. His Father produced two tickets and they boarded the purple express train. As they settled into one of the several settees the train pulled off. Soon they were whizzing through the Home Counties at terrific speed. Draco reached to pull back the window. He wanted to see what would happen if he spat out the window. His father didn't realise until nearly the last second.  
  
"Draco no!" He yanked his Son back by the scruff of the neck just as a low-lying signal flashed past.  
  
"Are you mad, you could have lost your head. Sit down and be quiet."  
  
Feeling rather perturbed Draco did as he was told. Eyrie looked as if he wanted to give out a huge squawk . Knowing his father would not be pleased Draco shot the owl a warning look.  
  
Not more than an hour passed before the blur of colours began to blend together. The scene before Draco was of a large city perched on a river, the sky was a deep blue unlike the drizzle of London.  
  
"Welcome to Paris Son," said Mr Malfoy as he heaved Draco's trunk off the train.  
  
"Where do we go now?"  
  
"Well, it's ten to four and I have to be back in England by six. I think you can take the floo to save time."  
  
He strode along the long line of hearths. By each one stood a young wizard or witch dressed in red robes lined with gold edges. They looked very official. Mr Malfoy paused by a certain one and spoke briefly to the attendant. They seemed to be arranging the cost of floo powder.  
  
"Now then Draco, I am afraid I will have to leave you here. Be strong now, and remember that you're a Malfoy."  
  
That caught Draco off balance. "Now Father?" He gasped incredulously. "But what, what do I do?"  
  
"This floo will take you directly to Straunhoff cave. Wait there until five. Goodbye then."  
  
"Goodbye....." Draco whispered at his fathers disappearing back. The attendant gestured for him to enter the fireplace.  
  
"Straunhoff cave." He said cautiously. Then the Parisian station began to whirl round and Draco was pulled from it into what felt like a long black tunnel. Eventually he tumbled out of a grate onto bare rock. He banged his knees quite badly and winced as he stood to look around.  
  
He was in a small dark cave, the light was filtering in from off to his left. It was the kind of light that suggested cloud and the wind that whistled through the entrance was bitterly cold. He pulled open his trunk and removed his Yeti hair coat. Wrapping it around him he felt an instant flush of heat. Grabbing his trunk he shuffled out the cave to survey the landscape.  
  
There was white, white, white. His eyes watered at the reflecting blindness. Eventually they adjusted and he could make out the rough triangular shapes of conifers dotted around the snow plain. Seeing no signs of habitation for miles around he set himself down on the trunk to wait. Over the next hour several more students arrived. They were all first years and seemed to speak German. While his command of the language was not strong he was able to communicate passably well and they made small talk as the light decreased.  
  
Another crackle and flash of light. Someone else had appeared in the grate. They all trooped in, curious to see who it was.  
  
"Baise Moi! Ca c'est incredible!" The sooty figure proclaimed as it brushed itself off. It soon turned out to be a he and he stared awkwardly at the assembled crowd. Draco decided to break the ice.  
  
"Hi, I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy," he said confidently in French, holding out his hand for the boy to shake.  
  
"I am Robert," the boy replied, "you are French as well?"  
  
"No but my mother is."  
  
Robert looked at him as if he were sizing him up. "Tres bon," he proclaimed finally, "would you like a chocolate frog Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Draco smiled. "Sure."  
  
He barely had time to swallow it and open the card when someone suddenly appeared at the entrance to the cave. It wasn't a child it was an adult, a wizard with long sleek brown hair and ice blue eyes. Everyone went quiet and turned to look at him.  
  
"I am Professor Skeep of Durmstrang. I am here to collect you. The sleighs will arrive momentarily."  
  
Draco squinted into the distance but couldn't see anything.  
  
"Maybe he's got it wrong," he whispered to Robert.  
  
"No, look!" Robert was pointing to a long line of skeletal black shapes moving slowly across the snow towards them. Professor Skeep raised a hand as if to call them over. In an instant there were sixteen sleighs outside the cave. Each had two seats and was pulled by a large shaggy wolf.  
  
"Take your places, the sleighs will bring us to Durmstrang within the hour." Barked Professor Skeep taking a seat in the front most sleigh. Draco and Robert heaved their trunks onto the back of the middle sleigh and sat down on the hard wooden bench.  
  
"Why do they use wolves?" Asked Robert.  
  
"I dunno," Draco shrugged. A boy behind them leaned forward. "I heard that they aren't wolves, they are really students that the school didn't like."  
  
Whatever the wolves were they could certainly pull their weight. The sleigh's runners slid silently over the hard snow with a quiet hiss. The forest was dark apart from the flitting light of fairies over head and the lantern held aloft by Professor Skeep to help guide the wolves. The moon was hung low in the sky, big, round and silver. Suddenly it disappeared behind something squat and black. Exited hisses broke out among the first years.  
  
"That's Durmstrang.."  
  
"It's so BIG!"  
  
"Quiet." Professor Skeep said sharply as they drew into a sort of modified barbican. The portcullis was lowered. Beyond it Draco could see many lights burning in the darkness and shadows passing behind them. Professor Skeep had alighted from the Sleigh. He gestured for them to do the same. Soon they all stood in a gaggle around the gaunt Professor. Someone was crossing the courtyard. It was a girl already in her Durmstrang uniform. Her long furred cape was wrapped tightly around her.  
  
"Why do you seek entrance to this Castle."? She demanded.  
  
"I bring new students to learn our ways."  
  
"Are they Children of pure blooded stock, prepared to endure hardship for the acquisition of knowledge?"  
  
"They are."  
  
"Then enter and in the name of all Durmstrang students. I welcome you."  
  
She turned on her heel and marched back across the courtyard and thorough the large wooden doors on it's far side. The portcullis began to rise. Skeep strode through and waited until they had all assembled in the courtyard.  
  
"You will go through that door," he said pointing to the one the girl had just passed through, "when you have finished return here."  
  
Mystified Draco followed Robert's lead through the doors.  
  
"Hello first years, my name is Natalia Prashyka. I am the head girl, you may come to me with any disputes you may have. In the mean time you may get changed into your robes. The banquet awaits ."  
  
The girls went in one room while Draco went with Robert, and the two german boys he had been talking to, into another. In less than five minutes he had changed into his Durmstrang Robes. It felt very strange and new, especially the wide brim of the hat encircling his field of vision.  
  
Natalia was still waiting outside for them. Draco was one of the first to be ready. She smiled at him.  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Don't worry, just remember that when the school greets the headmaster wait for my instructions."  
  
"Is Durmstrang a good school then?"  
  
"It's the best, I wish it wasn't my last year I will really miss it."  
  
At that moment Robert came out the room. He too looked a little uncomfortable and kept tugging at the tight fastenings on his collar. Natalia ushered them back out into the courtyard where Professor Skeep was waiting impatiently. When the entire group had joined them he walked to the opposite side of the courtyard. They all trailed after him.  
  
"The entrance to the main school is always hidden from sight. To access it you will require a password. Watch me now."  
  
He turned to a seemingly blank wall. One of the blocks was etched with a strange rune. He brought his wand forward and tapped it smartly. One of the Gargoyles slithered down from the walls above.  
  
"Password?" It rasped in a harsh gravely voice.  
  
"Carpe Diem."  
  
The Gargoyle vanished and the stone that Professor Skeep tapped began to shift and rearrange the wall until there was a large archway. They all filed in after him, struggling to keep up with his gait. They soon came to another large door. Skeep rapped on it three times and it opened to reveal a long stone hall lit with torches along the wall. After the darkness of the last few hours Draco's eyes took a few seconds to adjust. It was only then he realised that the hall was full of students, more than two hundred. A tall silver haired man rose from the long bench at the far end. Draco realised this must be Kakaroff.  
  
"Now that our new additions have arrived we may begin the proceedings." He boomed .  
  
Almost at once a young man leapt to his feet from his place near the entrance doors.  
  
"The school will now greet the headmaster." Draco thought he sounded very much like a Sergeant Major.  
  
The entire School rose to its feet. A sea of black pointed hats swaying as one.  
  
"Heil, Heil Kakaroff!"  
  
Draco and a few other first years jumped as the sudden wall of noise. The shouted salute died almost as quickly as it had begun. The students all turned to look at the first years.  
  
"The First years will now greet the headmaster."  
  
Taking his cue from Natalia who nodded curtly Draco shouted the words along with everyone else. He felt a sudden flush of pride. He was part of Durmstrang now. The headmaster sat down. So did everyone else. Draco and the rest of the first years were directed to the nearest table where they settled down and stared hungrily at the empty wooden platters in front of them. All the torches blew out. There was complete silence. A few of his fellow students let out whimpers of fear. A clattering of dishes filled the air and the torches re-lit. The bowls were full of food.  
  
"Woaaah," grinned Robert dunking a hunk of bread into the thick soup, "I really needed this."  
  
Everyone became engrossed in eating after the long hard day. Draco stared around the hall as he chewed his meat. He could see huge pines swaying gently outside the long windows. The hall was low; if a fairly tall man had reached up he could have easily brushed the ceiling. It was supplemented with sloping oak beams as thick as Draco's body and the walls were lined with portraits of past headmasters. Lost in thought he didn't notice as Robert began spooning peas into his soup and then choked as he slurped several large peas along with his soup.  
  
"Hey!" He spluttered spraying peas and soup all over the tall gangly boy sitting next to him.  
  
"It was all in fun." Robert grinned mischievously.  
  
"Hmm well let's see how you like this kind of fun..." Draco proceeded to empty an entire bowl of soup over Robert.  
  
They had started a minor food fight, several people began chucking bread crusts at each other and a few others tossed chicken bones. Before long it escalated. Draco merrily began bombarding the girl opposite him with apple pips. Suddenly silence fell over the group. Standing over them was a white haired man with piercing brown eyes. He seemed to exude rage from every pore.  
  
"Who is responsible for this?" He asked finally in an unnaturally calm voice. Draco kept a very straight face and tried to look inconspicuous. The white haired Professor was soon joined by a much younger man, he looked calculating and yet ready to come out with something new and funny every moment.  
  
"What is the problem here Professor Schleirmacher?"  
  
"These little maggots have taken it upon themselves to have a food fight and the guilty party won't own up."  
  
"Oh come now, surely they won't own up, you're frightening them. It's the first day of term, let them have their fun."  
  
Surprisingly the speech worked. Professor Schliermacher stalked off muttering about youngsters and leniency. Their young saviour turned to face them looking serious.  
  
"Now I just saved you a lot of bother and stuck my neck out. If I hear of anymore incidents like that I won't be so quick to defend you Mr Lenoir, or you Mr Malfoy. So lets see no more of them."  
  
Both Robert and Draco jumped at the mention of their names. The young professor winked jovially and strolled off back up to the teacher's table. He left all the first years staring at him in amazement and then at Draco and Robert.  
  
"What a guy!" Breathed Robert in awe as they all began to relax. 


	4. First night

By the end of the feast Draco and the other new students were very full and very sleepy. They blinked and rubbed their eyes in the light of the dimming embers in the fireplace. Finally Kakaroff stood to dismiss the school. Yawning as discretely as possible Draco too got to his feet while the headmaster descended the steps and left the hall.  
  
"I hope," murmured Robert, "that they let you sleep at this place."  
  
"Indeed we do Mr Lenoir."  
  
Robert jumped violently and spun round coming face to face with the Professor Schliermacher. He stood towering over Robert looking just as terrifying if not more so than he had before.  
  
"Now then, if you will follow me I shall take you too your dormitories."  
  
He didn't wait and set off briskly down one of the long corridors. They soon emerged into the main courtyard once more. Draco was vaguely disoriented; the head girl had said that was the only way into the school, why were they leaving? He thought about asking but then from what he already knew the Professor was not a patient man. He stopped outside the rooms where they had first changed.  
  
"Right get your skates on."  
  
"But we can't go any faster we aren't moving." Robert piped up causing a giggle from the other first years.  
  
"Mr Lenoir, any more cheek from you and the consequences will be very unpleasant. Inside those rooms you will find the skates that you brought with you from home. Put them on."  
  
They all filed in meekly to find, just as the professor had said, that all their skates were there.  
  
"Why do we need these anyway?" Grumbled the girl next to Draco as she struggled to pull the skates over her thick socks.  
  
A tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes spoke up. "The dormitories are separate from the school, about a mile or so out. You skate to them, my brother told me."  
  
He sounded very superior. Draco decided that he didn't like him.  
  
In the next ten minutes Draco also discovered that he didn't like skating. He'd never considered that he would have to use the ice skates for anything other than leisure so he had never bothered to learn how to use them. He was sliding all over the place narrowly missing branches and bushes. Robert, on the other hand, was sliding demurely along the ice as if he never travelled any other way.  
  
"Could you….please….give me a …..hand," he shouted to Robert as he waved his arms back and forth trying to keep his balance.  
  
"Oh but you're doing so well by yourself." Robert replied trying to choke back his laughter.  
  
"This isn't funn….aaaaaaaaaaaarrrgh!" He was sliding completely out of control towards a large snow drift. Just as he reached it his skates got tangled and he fell face forward into the powdery, cold substance. Someone pulled him up by the hood of his cloak. It was Robert.  
  
"Suit's your complexion."  
  
"Ha bloody ha ha!"  
  
"Oh come on, we're nearly there, I'll help you for the last few hundred feet."  
  
So Draco's first view of his new home came as he slid haphazardly down the wide drive clinging to his new friend for dear life. It was a low lying comfortable looking building. It seemed to be built in a variety of stages, they all complimented each other. There was everything from the low, sloping thatched roof, traditional black and white decoration on the eaves through to the extra wings hodge-podged on the end in a warm red brick. Professor Schliermacher was already lecturing the people that had arrived.  
  
"This house will serve as your dormitory, common room and dining area. The list of rules and routines can be found on the notice board in the main entrance. You will eat with the rest of the school once a day in the evenings. I am your head of year, you may come to me with any problems that arise."  
  
He stopped talking and stared hard at them all. Despite the gathering gloom of dusk Draco still felt like he was in the centre of a very bright spotlight.  
  
"Now go on into the house, unpack and relax because you have some very hard years ahead of you however I hope they will be enjoyable years as well we have a lot to offer you here, see that you take it."  
  
He left them, slowly the tired group of first years meandered into the house. Draco found his trunk among a line of regimentally arranged baggage and began to haul it up the stairs to find a room. He found a narrow sloping little corridor bearing the solemn label 'Boys' and stuck his head in all the rooms as he went along. Finally he opened the door on a small room right at the end.  
  
"Robert!" he hollered unceremoniously peering over the banisters.  
  
The room was best described as quaint. It was L shaped with the top of the L being very wide and long. There were three beds. Draco quickly claimed the one nearest the window. It was set in a little alcove with the window along most of one side. The rest of the room was comfortably furnished, a wardrobe , some shelves and beside each bed a little cabinet that combined as a desk and mini cupboard.  
  
Robert entered the room and dropped his trunk on the floor with a dull thud. He fell back onto the bed and shut his eyes.  
  
"Ahhh je suis tres fatigue!"  
  
"Me too, but we have to unpack something."  
  
Robert sat up and stared at his trunk for a few seconds, debating whether or not to actually bother doing anything.  
  
"A quel heure et il?"  
  
"Speak English, and it's nearly 11.30pm."  
  
Draco pulled a few books out of his case, rummaged in the bottom of his trunk for some pyjamas and then crawled into bed. To hell with unpacking, he was exhausted. Robert was already snoring gently, sprawled out over the bed fully dressed. Just as he was drifting off a sharp knock at the door jerked him awake once more.  
  
"Whassat? Ya'want?"  
  
"I umm need a room, all the others are taken."  
  
Draco grunted by way of reply. The stranger couldn't be seen silhouetted against the light of the corridor he took the last bed. The frame creaked as he lay down. Draco quickly fell asleep once more thinking about what the day would be like tomorrow. 


End file.
